


Ein Mitternachtstraum.

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Mitternachtstraum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Mitternachtstraum.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A midsummer night's dream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165013) by borda. 



> kein Beta-Reader
> 
> WARNINGS: fluff

"Wanda," flüsterte Pietro und nahm seine Hände von ihren Augen. "Du kannst die Augen jetzt öffnen." Er legte seine Hände behutsam auf Wanda's Schultern und lächelte leicht.

Sie öffnete die Augen und fing an zu strahlen.

Blumen in Farben, die Wanda nicht einmal mit Namen kannte und am Himmel Sterne, kleine und große, unterschiedlich leuchtend - soweit das Auge reichte.

"Das ist ..." fing Wanda an und suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, um dies alles beschreiben zu können. "... wunderschön." Sie drehte sich zu Pietro um, lächelte ihn an und drückte ihn dankbar.

Pietro lächelte zurück. "Ich wusste, dass Dir das gefallen würde."


End file.
